


Shapeshift

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Reptiles [18]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: Ficlet February Day 18. Pairing: Starsky & Hutch. Prompt: Mass Conservation Shapeshifting





	Shapeshift

It’s maybe the second or third time he has Starsky over to his new place that his partner notices.

“Hey, where’s the dog?” Starsky asks, with an innocent and enthusiastic smile. He’s smart—almost too smart for his own good, except that he’s turned all his intelligence toward police work, which is admirable. 

“I don’t have a dog,” Hutch admits, though Starsky quickly holds up a strand of short hair by way of demonstration. “I, uh, dog-sit sometimes. For my neighbor’s golden retriever.”

He hates having to lie to his friend, but there are some things you just don’t tell your new buddy from the police academy. Even if Starsky believes him—and Hutch is sure that he wouldn’t no matter how well they hit it off at academy. 

“So, it’s a big dog?” Starsky asks, interested. He’s made himself totally at home in Hutch’s den, and Hutch has to admit he likes that. His family might not care for this line of questioning, but they don’t have to know.

“You could say that, Hutch evades. He was roughly the same size when he changes, which means he’d be a pretty big dog if that’s how they’re playing this.

For now, they leave it at that. Starsky is smart, but it’s too stupid to lie about owning or not owning a dog in most circumstances, which serves Hutch just fine.

-

“Hey,” Starsky shows up at his door at strange times, just-dropping-in situations that are maybe a little too frequent for partners, but it’s clear he wants to be friends.

Hutch hadn’t expected that. He  _ likes _ the guy, he’s glad they’re assigned as partners on patrol, and he’s sure they’re both going to make detective in short order. Friendship off duty could get tricky, however.

“You don’t look so good,” Starsky observes, holding up a container of some kind of home made concoction  that churns Hutch’s stomach even though he’s sure it’s probably just chicken soup. 

Hutch is about six hours from tearing his own skin off. “I have a cold. That’s why I stayed out today, partner.”

“Well, I just wanted to check up on you, see if you’re alright, and you have what you need,” Starsky says helpfully. “I brought soup.” 

Hutch can smell it. He reaches out to take the container from Starsky, knowing they both feel it when Hutch doesn’t open the door further to let Starsky in like he always does. “Thanks, Starsky.”

“Sure,” Starsky says. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Hutch says, stepping back to close the door. 

“Call me if you need anything,” Starsky calls after, and Hutch feels terrible to close the door on him, but it’ll be easier now than later, when Hutch is about to change into a werewolf.

“I will,” Hutch promises, knowing he’ll have to find a way to make things up to Starsky. It’s a strange way to think about protecting someone from getting savaged, but there you had it.

-

“You know,” Starsky says, a few days later, when they’re sharing a beer at his place, all part of Hutch’s apology. “If there’s a girl, you can just tell me, partner. I can stay away when she’s over, if you want.”

Hutch doesn’t follow. “A girl?”

“Sure,” Starsky says. “I can take a hint.”

Hutch still doesn’t get it.

“Long blonde hairs on your couch, shutting me out after a ‘sick day’?” Starsky prompts. “You’re being squirrelly about it. Is it another cop?”

Hutch laughs, surprised and helpless at the conclusions Starsky drew from unrelated happenstance. He should take this way out, he  _ knows _ he should, it’s the least dangerous end to the combination of Starsky’s natural inquisitiveness and his own secret.

“No,” Hutch tells him with a chuckle. “Try again.”

“Well, if I get it right, will you tell me?”

“Sure,” Hutch agrees, and despite what a terrible idea it is, he thinks he means it.


End file.
